Smile Just a Little
by Hnuie
Summary: Unable to bear watching Tifa struggle alone, Leon decides to lend her aid. He just didn't plan on falling in love.
1. No One Could

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters._

**A/N: **_This is a fanfiction I decided to write out of curiosity about this relationship and... for fun! I was thinking about the FF7 love triangle, and then I began thinking of all the hardships that Tifa goes through. If someone causes pain, there is surely another who can heal it._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ch. 01**  
_No One Could_

---------------------------------------------

Tifa never smiled. At least, not from her heart. It was always a sad smile, one that made my heart ache each time I saw it. Ever since we were kids, there was one person she always seemed to have an eye on- Cloud. Aerith also seemed to have an interest in him too, but just never said anything about it. Unlike Tifa though, Aerith always smiled. Tifa probably would've been a bright and vibrant woman too. But when her mother died, everything changed.

During the years we grew up together, I honestly never talked to Tifa much. Though we occasionally had some small talks here and there, that was all we ever did. She was never really the talkative type. I've always talked to Aerith more since she was around more often, as well as Cid and Yuffie. I hardly ever talked to Cloud, but I still trusted him. But once he disappeared, probably to another world. When Tifa heard of this, she immediately left in search of him. I almost felt sorry for her as I watched her go.

When Sora, the keyblade wielder, helped us reclaim Hollow Bastion, Cloud and Tifa came back. I never asked Cloud what happened or where he went, but he was different. Tifa was even more worried about Cloud than ever. Watching her act like that always made me feel strange… like why would she worry about someone like him if all he does is cause her pain and anxiety?

_She deserves better_. Were my thoughts as I watched her.

It's been an entire year since we began living in Hollow Bastion again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was on my way to the bailey when I heard Tifa calling. Turning around, I saw her running towards me, her silky dark hair trailing behind her. Just recently, she's begun talking to me more often. Though she hasn't confided any of her personal feelings to me, I'm glad that she's comfortable enough around me to talk.

"Where are you off to today?" she asked, her breathing calm and cool even after having to run to catch up to me.

"I'm just on my way to the bailey." I replied. Because it's been a whole year, Tifa's been able to adjust to the new life she's living. Though she had to take things slow at first, it seems she enjoys it here. At rare occasions, I even caught her smiling. It was a smile that I knew was true because words often got caught in my throat before I could speak.

"Mind if I join you?" a small smile crept up her lips.

"Not at all." I felt myself smile a little too. It wasn't unusual for her to just stand by me and watch the scenery as I trained. Sometimes she'd train with me and we'd talk, but that was all. It didn't seem like she took any personal interest in me. Not that it mattered.

Though the bailey was nearby, the sun was going down so it was almost dark once we reached it. Fortunately, I wasn't training today, so I lay my gunblade against the wall next to me and leaned on the ledge. The cool breeze felt nice from here. Tifa sat down on the ledge on the opposite end, clearly enjoying the breeze as well. The moon's light gleamed down on her, making Tifa appear pale but beautiful. I felt my breath stop for a moment.

"Hmm? What is it?" she looked at me, her eyes wide with wonder.

I shook my head and looked away. "It's nothing." Silence followed, but it was never awkward to be silent with her. She didn't seem to mind either.

"Hey, Leon."

"Yeah?"

She leaned on her hand, her elbow supported on her knee. Her eyes again reflected worry and sadness. I wondered what was wrong. "I have this feeling… that Cloud is going to leave again."

"How?"

"I don't really know myself either. But…" she sighed sadly. "I don't want him to go away... not again." She pulled her legs up and hugged them. For a second, I was afraid she was about to fall off the ledge but remembered she was already aware of and ready for that.

"Have you told him yet?" I asked.

She buried her face in her thighs and shook her head.

"I see." Tifa didn't cry, but I knew she wanted to cry more than anything. It took all she had to keep herself from exposing her weaker self. Not once have I ever seen her cry. But to be honest, I wouldn't mind if she did. I'd make sure to be there when she cries. To let her know it's alright… and that's there's nothing to be ashamed of.

"…Tifa."

She turned her face towards, me. "Yes?"

I spoke as clearly as I could, trying not to let any words catch in my throat. "If you ever need anyone to talk to… or even cry to, I'll be here."

She lifted her head, looking at me with curiosity. Then smiled. I could even hear the smile in her voice as she said, "I'll remember that."

We walked out of the bailey together after that, then she continued on by herself. As I watched her disappear into the darkness, I only knew too well that she was going out looking for Cloud. Her anxiety must've built up, causing her to make sure he was still here. Although she seems happy to continue on with her life, Cloud is always the one thing that gives her second thoughts. But her love for him was admirable.

No one could ever make her do the same thing for them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **_End of first chapter. Surprised it was so short? Of course… I wrote it for fun, remember? The story should only be about 5 chapters long, I could be wrong though. This is just an experimentation that I will greatly enjoy writing. If you all enjoyed reading it, that is._


	2. Replace

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters._

**A/N: **_And so, the story continues._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ch. 02**  
_Replace_

---------------------------------------------

The other day, I saw Tifa trying to talk some sense into Cloud. When he turned his back on her, I felt a surge of rage rush through me, but I stayed where I was. The last thing I wanted to do was cause trouble for Tifa. When Cloud was out of sight, Tifa stood in the same exact spot he left her. She hugged herself as the cold wind blew against her exposed arms, then walked away. I wondered if I should've said something.

I found Cloud at the Dark Depths. He stood near the edge of the cliff, overlooking Hollow Bastion. Or was he? As I drew near him, he said, "What is it that you want?" I stopped walking.

"Nothing really."

"Are you sure you're not here because you're angry?"

So, he knew that I saw him leave Tifa. I _was_ angry at the moment. But what good was it going to do? I turned to leave, feeling that bothering to even come was a waste of time. But then Cloud said, "I'm leaving soon." I abruptly stopped, but didn't turn to face him.

"When are you leaving?" I asked.

"Soon."

"…Why are you telling _me_?" I turned my head a little towards him.

Cloud pondered his words, then said in a gentler tone. "I want you to take care of Tifa." He said softly. "I've been cold to her, and she deserves more than that."

"If you knew, then why didn't you do anything about it?" I asked, my rage building up. There was silence. When he didn't answer, I walked away saying, "I can't give her the happiness _you _can."

Walking through the crystal fissure in a bad mood, I continued to the postern. I felt all the rage rapidly dissolve once I spotted someone leaning on the rail. It was Tifa. She didn't notice me… yet. I suddenly had this urge to scare her, so I approached her quietly from behind. Usually, she would've noticed me, but she didn't this time. It was no surprise. Her mind was probably caught up with Cloud and other things for her to worry about someone pouncing on her. Now that I think about it though, that would've been a problem if the one scaring her were a Heartless or Nobody.

I put a gentle hand on her shoulder. Like I expected, she jumped and swiftly turned around. Her hand went up, ready to knock me out. Luckily, she stopped before she could've pounded me.

"Leon?" she exhaled out a lot of air, as if it was hard to breathe. "I-I'm so sorry. I thought you were some else and-" she blushed, embarrassed.

I chuckled. "Sorry if I startled you."

Tifa's sweet laugh filled the quiet air. It was a beautiful sound. Her smiling face glowed warmly. I felt I could watch her forever.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, smiling brightly.

"I was just passing by."

As we talked, I noticed that though she was smiling, her eyes were locked onto one place. Where Cloud was, the Dark Depths. There was that same look of longing in them that always pained me. Though it wasn't my place, I asked, "Do you love him?"

"Huh?" she looked at me, surprised. I repeated the question, avoiding her in the eyes in case she might catch on that I was starting to develop feelings for her. Or have those feelings already been there? I waited for her to say something, anything to break the awkward silence. Finally replied, "Yes… I do. More than anything." All the while as she said this, her eyes still stared at the Dark Depths.

I felt my heart drop, but I tried to remain calm on the surface. I always knew she loved Cloud, but hearing it from her own voice was painful. Before I could say anything, there was a flash of white light emanating from the Dark Depths. "Cloud!" Tifa yelled, worry emerging from her every move. She was about ready to jump off the rails, then stopped and turned to me. _'Aren't you coming?' _her eyes seemed to ask. I shook my head. Then, though it was one of the most painful things for me to say or do, I told her weakly, "Go."

As she rushed off to Cloud, I felt my heart break. Cloud had asked me to take care of Tifa when he was gone. But I don't think anyone could replace him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **_As of now, the story will be put on hold. I know, I know… I feel bad myself for having to stop the story right at the climax. But I'm going away for a while, and I'm not sure if I'll have any luck getting to use the internet (much less a computer)! I'll be back sometime during the middle of July._


	3. The Way You Wiped My Tears

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters._

**A/N: **_After a long absence, I have returned! I may have lost some of you during the time I was gone, but please forgive me. Besides… you only have one last chapter to go!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ch. 03**  
The Way You Wiped My Tears

---------------------------------------------

_If I could be anything_  
_I would be your tear_  
_So I could be born in your eye_  
Live down your cheek   
_And die and your lips_

_--_Anonymous

- - -

The rain pattered against the windows and streets of Hollow Bastion. I found it ironic how it would rain during such a gloomy moment. Not just for me, but Tifa as well. When she had left to Cloud, I thought I lost her. That she would never know how I felt. It wasn't only then that I realized the feelings I had for her were true.

I love her.

There was nothing I could do, so I let her go. I stood out at the postern for hours, ashamed to see her again yet hoping she'd come back. I was soaked, but that didn't matter. My body went numb- I couldn't feel anything anymore. Not after what happened. When Tifa didn't show any signs of returning, I went to the Dark Depths to look for her. As I thought, no one was there. The only thing left that noted the presence of anyone being there at all was a wake of black feathers.

I returned to Merlin's house. Cid and the others were all present. They stared at me when they saw me walk in, my clothes completely wet. Aerith wiped my face with a handkerchief.

"Where have you been?" she asked, worried.

"You're drenched!" Yuffie commented, staying a good distance away from me.

Cid grunted. "If all you're gonna do is dirty the place up, stay outside!"

"Don't bother." I said to Aerith, moving her hand away. "I'll just get wet again."

"Oh, alright." She placed the wet handkerchief on the table. I noticed she wasn't being persistent like usual. She probably knew that Cloud was gone. Pulling a chair, Aerith took a seat near the window and remained quiet. Yuffie and Cid might've known about Cloud's disappearance too because there was an awkward air coming from them.

"Have you seen Tifa?" I asked, hoping they would know.

Yuffie shook her head. "I haven't seen her at all today." She folded her arms, her eyes closed in deep thought. After a minute or two, she opened her eyes and I briefly saw her look sad for a moment. She turned away and said, "Maybe… she just needs to be alone. In a place she can feel safe."

Then it hit me. Without saying a word to them, I rushed out into the rain again. As quickly as I could, I headed towards the bailey.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I approached the entrance with heavy breaths. I was about to call out Tifa's name but then noticed her sitting on the opposite end from where I was. She was hugging her legs, and appeared to be shivering. When I walked closer, I realized that she was as drenched as I was.

"Tifa…" I kneeled down to face her. She didn't look at me. She didn't want to, not when she looked like this.

"You found me…" she said, hiding her face in her thighs.

"Of course."

"…I didn't think you'd come." Her voice shook steadily. "I was waiting for so long… You said you'd be here…"

I lifted her face so she'd look me in the eyes. "And I'mhere, just like I said."

She shut her eyes tightly… and cried. A transparent tear formed from her eyes, slid down her cheek, and disappeared on her lips. I moved her hair from her face and kissed her forehead. When I pulled myself away, I saw new tears forming from her eyes… or was it just the rain that was pouring its way inside?

She cried quietly on my chest as I held her in my arms. Although we were both drenched, we didn't care and stayed by each other for a long time. Once the cold became unbearable, I carried Tifa on my back and headed for home in the pouring rain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **_The mood and setting for this chapter was inspired by the short poem at the beginning. I instantly fell in love with it the moment I read it._


	4. And Made Me Smile

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters._

**A/N: **_The last chapter at last! I hope you've all enjoyed this story. I know I did. I recall that I said this would last to at least 5 chapters… well, it doesn't (maybe). Sorry that it took a while for the last chapter to be up, but… ahhh! This is it! The end! I want to thank all of my reviewers and readers for sticking with me even when I disappeared for a month! I hope you've all enjoyed this story as much as I have! And once again, thanks!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ch. 04**  
_And Made Me Smile_

---------------------------------------------

"You can take a shower here." I said, guiding Tifa to the guest bathroom in my house. We were both soaked, and I didn't want her walking around in wet clothes.

"Thank you." She gave me a sad smile and stepped into the bathroom.

"Wait." I handed her a white towel- washed, of course. "You're going to need this."

She chuckled and took the towel from me. With a last smile, she disappeared behind the door. I had to take a shower too, but not before finding some dry clothes that Tifa could change into first. I headed to my room and looked through my drawers and closet. I couldn't find anything that I found fit for her to wear except a white shirt. I kept looking anyway and ended up pulling out all my clothes and they ended up in heaps around my room. Then I spotted something unfamiliar. Black shorts.

I picked them up and stared at them. Although I didn't know where they came from, it would have to do. I folded the clothes neatly and lay them outside the guest bathroom. Now that the task of finding spare clothes for Tifa was done, I had to take a shower. The mess in my room would have to wait.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After the shower, I threw on a white tank top and black pants then walked out into the quiet hallway. I was always alone whenever I did anything here. Now the presence of another disturbed me. But not just anyone could make me feel uneasy.

It was uncomfortably silent that for a moment I thought Tifa had left while I was in the shower. But that thought drifted away when I saw her quietly sitting in the living room wearing the clothes I had placed outside the door for her. Her silky black hair was also tied back with a white hair band, leaving only some hair from her right side loose. She looked awfully small when she wore casual clothes. I tried not to stare at her too much.

"How are you feeling?" I asked taking a seat in front of her.

"Fine." She answered almost shyly. "I'm sorry to have troubled you."

"Not at all."

She glanced at me for a second, as if making sure of something. Then averted her eyes away and slipped her delicate fingers through her hair. I wondered how she was taking it. Everything that has happened that is.

"Is it alright?" she suddenly asked avoiding my gaze.

"What is?"

"This." She sounded troubled. "I've been nothing but a nuisance. But you're still here helping me. Why?"

"Would you prefer waiting in the rain?" I wondered how she'd react to that.

She smiled sadly. "No, of course not. I should be grateful." She looked out the window. It was still raining.

I stared at her quietly. "…Do you want to go home? I can walk you there."

She shook her head, but said nothing. I needed her to feel comfortable- at home. If it meant I had to stay up all night to make sure she was safe though, I'd do that.

"Tifa?" I tried getting her attention.

"Hmm?" She turned to me.

"If you're tired or hungry, you don't have to hesitate to rest or eat. Okay?"

Her lonely smile returned. "I'm fine, really. But… is it alright if I sleep here tonight?"

"Here?" I looked around the living room. It wasn't much of a place to sleep… I guess I'll have to fix up something comfortable enough for her. But I hoped she'd reconsider. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. And you don't really need to set up a place, I can just sleep on the sofa."

"Alright…" I felt a bit dispirited that she preferred this to the guest room, but if that's what she wants then I guess it's okay. I dosometimes sleep on the sofa myself when I'm worn out from something… but she'll need a blanket and pillow at least. I headed over to the guest room and grabbed the pillow and blanket on the bed and placed them on the sofa for her.

"You can go to sleep if you're tired." She had told me. "I'll be going to sleep in a while."

The idea of just leaving her alone didn't appeal to me, but she insisted. When I turned off all the lights in the house, I was sure I saw her shudder when the shadows loomed in through the windows.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I couldn't sleep very well. In fact, I didn't sleep at all.

_I'll just go get a drink._ I thought. Though it was just a poor excuse to check up on Tifa. When I walked quietly in the hallway, I listened for any sounds or signs of movement. It was dark and I couldn't hear anything until I drew closer to the living room. It sounded like someone was crying. I poked my head in and saw Tifa sitting next to the window crying silently.

Apparently she heard me walk in and looked up at me with her eyes full of fresh tears. Before I got any closer, she turned away and wiped her face.

"Don't look at me…" she murmured through sniffles. But she didn't resist when I made her face me.

"This is like last time." I said, wiping her tears. "You cried, and I came."

Her eyes closed and tears spilled out. "I'm so sorry… I just, I can't…" She moved my hands away from her face and turned her back to me. "I just can't forget him! I can't! I… I miss him! I loved him so much!"

I froze at her words, a pain stabbing through me. I could only listen as her true feelings were put into words.

"No matter how much I want to see him, he won't come back! But… I still…" She chocked on her words and couldn't say anymore. Her heartbreaking cries got through to me, and I didn't know how to take it all away. I pulled her close to me, and held her as she cried on my chest… just like last time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night I ended up sleeping on the ground next to her while she slept on the sofa. I couldn't leave her alone again, not like this. Later that night, I finally felt the embrace of sleep about to engulf me, but before I drifted off Tifa called my name, "Leon?"

"Yes…?" I rubbed my tired eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Her voice sounded tired.

Exhausted as I was, I answered her truthfully. "…Because I love you."

Before I submitted to sleep, the last sound I heard was a smile in Tifa's voice as she said, "Thank you."

---------------------------------------------

_No One Could_  
_Replace_  
_The Way You Wiped My Tears_  
_And Made Me Smile_


End file.
